Stein um Stein
by Portgas.D.Rouge
Summary: Was sagtest du? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Geliebter. Kurz hustete er, doch dann erklang mit rauer Stimme: Lass mich hier raus, Salazar. Ich werde nie dir gehören, und die Anderen werden mich suchenDann erklang ein Lachen von dem Mann, den die Gestal


Titel: Stein Um Stein Fandom: Harry Potter Autor: Nachtschattenelfe Beta-Leserin: yume22 Genre: Drama, Romance Pairings: Salazar x Godric, Draco x Harry Warnungen: Love, angst, death, rebirth Disclaimer: Alles gehört nicht mir, die Rechte liegen alle bei J.K und außerdem wäre es unfair wenn ich damit Geld machen würde. Die Rechte des Textes liegen bei Rammstein und diversen Plattenfirmen.  
Bemerkung: Ja, auf diese Geschichte bin ich gekommen als ich das Lied „Stein um Stein". Ich glaube, oder sagen wir ich hoffe ich kann das anspruchsvoll umsetzten und ihr findet sogar gefallen daran. Ich versuche mal eine etwas andere Song Fiktion, aber vielleicht ist sie ja dann genauso wie andere auch... mal schauen .- 

Wir schreiben irgendein Jahr zu Zeiten der Gründer: Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindos, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin.  
Helga, Rowena und Godric vertraten dieselbe Meinung, doch Salazar bestimmte, dass nur reinblütige Magier die hohe Kunst der Magie erlernen dürften. Die drei Anderen wandten sich gegen Slytherin und dieser verließ die neu gebaute Schule, für immer.  
So wird es uns überliefert, doch die wahre Geschichte kennt keiner. Nur jene, die es erlebt haben, können uns dies erzählen. Seid leise und lauscht den Worten einer uns unbekannten Person, die Alles in Hogwarts in seinen frühen Jahren miterlebt hat.  
„Das wird großartig", erklang eine kühle Stimme im Kerker. „Ich bau dir dein eigenes Haus, du wirst sehen. Deine Tränen nützen dir rein gar nichts, nur, dass sie in die Steine übergehen! Du wirst nie wieder aus diesem Haus ausziehen können, dafür werde ich sorgen" ein hinterlistiges Grinsen trat auf die feinen Züge des hoch gewachsenen Mannes, der in Schwarzer Robe vor einem goldenen Käfig stand und sich mit der Person unterhielt, die dort drin saß und nur vor und zurück wippte.  
„Weißt du, am besten wäre es, wenn es keine Fenster hätte und keine Türe, dann kann dich da niemand sehen, und deine Schönheit wäre nur für mich erkennbar!" Er lachte. „Jetzt weine nicht, du wirst es noch zu schätzen wissen, nur deine Schönheit wird das Haus erhellen..." Ein röcheln war von dem Mann zu hören. „Was sagtest du? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Geliebter." Kurz hustete er, doch dann erklang mit rauer Stimme: „Lass mich hier raus, Salazar. Ich werde nie dir gehören, und die Anderen werden mich suchen" Dann erklang ein Lachen von dem Mann, den die Gestalt Salazar genannt hatte. „Sicher! Warum Suchen sie dich dann nicht? Waren sie schon hier unten? Nein! Sie kümmern sich nicht um dich, nur ich nehme mich deiner an! Sei mir doch dankbar, was ich für Opfer für dich auf mich nehmen" Der junge Mann im Käfig röchelte. „Du musst schon lauter röcheln, sonst kann ich dich später nicht mehr durch die Steine hören!", kicherte Salazar Slytherin, Oberhaupt des Hauses Slytherin. Ein husten drang an das Gehör des Schwarzhaarigen. „Müh dich nicht ab, Geliebter. Du hast verloren, nur ich werde der Gewinner sein." Sein um Stein wurde das Haus weiter erbaut und schon bald war kein goldener Käfig mehr zu sehen. Godric zitterte, er konnte seinen Geliebten nicht mehr sehen. Ja, Salazar war sein ewiger Geliebter. Doch eine Hochelfe konnte nie mit einer männlichen Nachtschattenelfe zusammen bleiben, vor allen Dingen wenn sie eigentlich unsterblich sind, doch sie werden dennoch sterben, wenn sein Partner weiter so machte. Er hatte Angst vor dem Tod, denn Salazar war dann nicht mehr bei ihm. Er liebte ihn immer noch, egal was er ihm antat. „Ich verfluche dich mein Geliebter. Eines Tages werden wir wieder hier herkommen und dann wirst du für alles bezahlen was du mir angetan hast, deswegen werde ich hier auf dich warten, während du im Nichts herumirren wirst, und nur darauf wartest wiedergeboren zu werden." Seine Atmung wurde schwer, denn das Kohlendioxid konnte nicht abziehen und mit der Zeit fielen der Hochelfe die Augen zu und verlor das Bewusstsein. Einsam, im Schatten und alleine ließ Godric Gryffindor - seines Zeichens Hochelfe und Mitgründer der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei jeglicher Art – sein Leben, wegen seines ewigen Geliebten, der verrückt nach ihm wurde. Salazar wusste nicht, dass sein Partner ihn verfluchte und so starb er in einem unbedeutsamen Krieg, den er nur verlieren konnte. Seine Seele hätte eigentlich direkt weiter verkörpert werden müssen, doch durch den Fluch schlief sie mehrer tausend Jahre bis hin zur Geburt eines kleinen Jungen.

Als jener Junge geboren wurde, drang ein unmenschliches Geschrei durch die Mauern von Hogwarts. Schüler und Professoren, wussten nicht was vor sich ging, doch die Geister, die wussten es: Schon seit Ewigkeiten wussten sie, dass ein Geist in den ehemaligen Hallen Salazar Slytherins, ein Mensch begraben wurde und sein Geist immer noch dort verharrte. Von dort an schrie jede Nacht der Geist von Gryffindor durch Hogwarts, doch irgendwann hörte auch dies auf. Sein Geist war verschwunden, und was niemand wusste, er war sogar wiedergeboren worden. In dem Körper eines ebenfalls kleinen Jungen. Man würde großes von den Jungen erwarten, gutes oder schlechtes. Alles würde sich eh wieder so zutragen wie die Vergangenheit, denn niemand konnte seinem Schicksal oder seiner Vergangenheit entgehen, nicht mal diese beiden Knaben!

Jeden Tag sah ich dich. Ich war immer in deiner Nähe, doch du merktest es nicht. Etwas zog mich an dich... Ja wir sind Elfen, zudem noch zwei Arten die sich nicht wirklich miteinander verstehen, doch ich mag dich auf einem ganz bestimmte weise... Doch dies wird nun vorbei sein.  
Nun stehst du dort, keine Kleider mehr an, du zitterst und schreist mich an, wie pervers ich doch bin, doch kümmert es mich nicht, du kannst ja eh nicht abhauen, denn dein Zauberstab habe ich zerbrochen und deine Füße sind im Zement eingeschlossen! Du bist hübsch geworden. Längere Haare, die dir jetzt bis zur Taille gehen. Deine Narbe ist von einem langen Pony verdeckt und deine Moosgrünen Augen erinnern an frisches Gras! Vom Quidditch hast du einen muskulösen Körperbau und sanfte Muskeln bekommen, auch bist du an anderen Stellen sehr gut bestückt.  
Kannst du den blühenden Garten draußen nicht sehen? Mit viel Fantasie wäre er da, doch du schreist nur, wie verrückt ich sei. Doch du bist im Unrecht. Du merkst nicht, was ich erschaffen will. Es hört dich doch eh keiner, mein Lieber! Immer wieder postiere ich Steine um dich rum, Mauer dich regelrecht ein, damit du immer bei mir bleibst! Als es draußen begann zu dämmern, hörte ich ein Klopfen und hämmern an meiner Türe, doch ich ließ niemanden ein. Sie würden ja doch nur stören, doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand die Türe mit Magie öffnen würde und mich angreifen. Ich fiel zu Boden und bekam nicht mit, wie sie dich mir nahmen. Warum taten sie das? Konnten sie denn meine grenzenlose zu dir nicht sehen? Ich müsste dich weiter einmauern, ich würde dich immer lieben und immer bei dir sein.. bleib bei mir Harry Potter! Ich will dich weiter einmauern, so dass niemand dein Schrein hört!

Ich habe Pläne große Pläne

Ich baue dir ein Haus

Jeder Stein ist eine Träne

Und du ziehst nie wieder aus

Ja ich baue ein Häuschen dir

Hat keine Fenster keine Tür

Innen wird es dunkel sein

Dringt überhaupt kein Licht hinein

Ja ich schaffe dir ein Heim

Und du sollst Teil des Ganzen sein

Stein um Stein

mauer ich dich ein

Stein um Stein

Ich werde immer bei dir sein

Ohne Kleider ohne Schuh

Siehst du mir bei der Arbeit zu

Mit den Füßen im Zement Verschönerst du das Fundament

Draußen wird ein Garten sein

Und niemand hört dich schreien

Stein um Stein

mauer ich dich ein

Stein um Stein

Ich werde immer bei dir sein

Welch ein Klopfen welch ein Hämmern

Draußen fängt es an zu dämmern

Alle Nägel stehen stramm

Wenn ich sie in dein Leibholz Ramm -

Stein um Stein

mauer ich dich ein

Stein um Stein

Und keiner hört dich schreien


End file.
